Beating Eric Raymond
by foxwings007
Summary: The Misfits are shocked to hear that Eric Raymound is turning Starlite music into an filming company. Can the Misfits stop him? And what's Clash up to? COMPLETE
1. Intro

All characters are trademarks of the program Jem and the Holograms, copyright Hasbro.

This is set some time within the series. The introduction is short, but the chapters won't be. The story is copyright of me.

Enjoy the Story!

Introduction

"Jem's gone gold, glitter 'n' gold"

The Holograms music whirled and whirled around Pizzazz's head. She jabbed irritably the radio button and the car radio changed stations.

"...And now Constance Montgomery is going to tell us about the latest Hollywood movie 'Starbright', which she filmed and stars in as herself..."

"...What" Muttered Pizzazz out loud "Clash? How could she possibly have..."

"...So Constance, we have heard rumours that the famous Eric Raymond funded this film"

"Yes" sighed Clash "He thinks it would be good if Starlite music expanded into the filming industry."

Pizzazz kicked open the car door and ran to a phone box, leaving her car in the middle of a traffic jam. She put her pointy finger on the nine button, but changed her mid and put the phone down. She couldn't phone Raymond, He'd weasel his way out of any accusations she could make. How dare he spend The Misfits' earnings on some multi-coloured drama queen. Well actually, Pizzazz didn't really blame Clash, she blamed Eric. What she needed was a plan, and friends. She flicked her greenish hair and picked up the receiver.


	2. Phone Crisis

Chapter1

"Hello" said a deep English woman.

"Jetta, it's all over the newspapers and Pizzazz has just reminded me"

"'Bout what?" yawned Jetta. She looked her clock. Two o'clock, she groaned.

"Wake up dopey" screamed Roxy "tell Stormer, hurry up."

"Tell her what, you illiterate brat."

"About Eric, he bought Clash's music."

BANG, Jet dropped the receiver. (Clash's 'music'? What was wrong with Eric's brain?)

"Are you still there Jet?"

"Yeah. Relax I'll phone Stormer."

Roxy slammed the phone down. Relax? How could she be so calm?

Jet rushed around, searching for her address book. She tripped over a pile of papers and a shelf fell out next to her.

"There it is" she muttered, she wasn't as calm as she pretended she was to Roxy.

Roxy ran into her living room and checked her laptop. Another fifty pounds had just disappeared from her bank account. "Come on" she muttered trough clenched teeth, as another twenty-five pounds vanished.

"No! Not the money. Why me?" Roxy flung a cushion, which knocked a priceless vase off her mantle piece.

"Who needs Eric to destroy your wealth?" she put her head in her hands. Jetta had better hurry up. Stormer was the only Misfit who was still in contact with Clash.

Stormer jumped, as the phone in her office rang. She put it on loud, and sat in her chair, eating a sandwich.

"Have you heard?" Said a deep English voice.

"Yes" answered Stormer quietly. Why were they whispering?

"Phone Clash" prompted Jetta with a slight tone of urgency. Just then another of Stormer's phones rang, causing her to spray sandwich.

"Hang on Pizzazz; I'll put you on loud."

"Where's that girl that can't read?" asked Jetta, so loudly she was almost shouting.

"I'm with Pizzazz, you stroppy English cow." screamed Roxy, losing her cool.

"And where, exactly, is that" inquired Jetta, coldly.

"Outside Starlite music" moaned Pizzazz "hurry up, get over here, Eric keeps looking at me from the window."

"We're on our way." said Stormer and flicked the dial on line 2. "I'll pick you up Jet."

"I might give you the privilege" stated a sarcastic Jetta, "If you promise not to call me Jet"

Stormer ran to her car and drove round the corner to Jetta's flat. Jetta's money had gone missing a few months ago, as a result she now lived in a dingy single room on the top floor. Stormer pressed the buzzer, and ran in. She raced up three flights of stairs. As she went towards the fourth a strange old hooded woman began to walk down. Stormer put her foot on the first step.

"Wait!" screamed the woman in a shrill voice. "It's bad luck to pass on the stairs."

Stormer rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs anyway, inhaling a strange aroma from the woman as she passed. Aftershave?

She burst through Jetta's door, the cheap flimsy lock buckled then broke, and Stormer landed flat on her face.

"Thanks for knocking," said Jetta, helping her up.

"C'mon everyone's waiting," said Stormer tugging Jetta after her.

Jetta exclaimed "Everyone? I think someone's getting a little over-excited."

Stormer rolled her eyes as she practically shoved Jetta into the car.

"C'mon, start you heap of junk."

Jetta rolled her eyes and leaned on the side of the car. Wonder if she's like this when she gets her bills?


	3. Chairs,Stairs, & Stormers

Chapter2

"Where have you been?" roared Pizzazz "some weird old woman's been talking to us about her stamp collection."

Roxy giggled, causing Pizzazz to glare.

Get inside it's starting to rain" commanded Pizzazz. She turned on her heel and marched inside. Everyone looked at the bright, sunny, clear sky.

"I think the old woman was talking about her cat movie collecting" smiled Roxy. Jetta smirked

"Maybe Clash'll film her something."

"Clash is behind this," said Stormer darkly.

"I think Eric stole the real Stormer" Said Roxy

"How'd you know its Clash?" asked Jetta.

"Elementary, my dear Jetta."

Roxy sighed irritably and pushed Stormer though the door.

Jetta nudged Roxy

"You were right"

"I'm always right...'bout what?"

"Stormer's gone really weird"

Pizzazz turned sharply

"I just heard the secretary on the phone."

Stormer gasped "really?" she asked sarcastically, causing Jetta and Roxy to exchange looks.

Just then Stormer burst through the doors

"I got here as fast as I could and I..." she looked at three shocked faces "...Why are you all staring, I'm not that late?"

The group parted so Stormer could see well the other Stormer.

"Two Stormers, just what we need" remarked Jetta loudly

"Which one's real, how can we tell?"

"Here's an idea Pizzazz, try asking" said the sarcastic Stormer.

"Grab her," said Jetta, instantly recognising their Stormer was never that cold. Roxy got there first, grabbing Stormer from behind. Suddenly there was a "popping noise" and the Stormer was gone.

"I think one Stormers enough" Said Stormer Shakily.

"So do I" muttered Roxy under her breath, still clasping thin air, like she believed something would pop back, but it didn't. The four real Misfits stood in a circle, momentarily perplexed, before Pizzazz broke the silence.

"Let's find our so-called manager."

Outside

"You shouldn't have done that, it was risky." whispered Aja.

"Too late" muttered Kimber.

"Go back to the minibus" Jem remained hiding behind a low wall, the fake Stormer behind her.

"ShowTime's over Synergy" the fake Stormer disappeared. "Wait 'till I tell Video what her cousins been up to" thought Jem. Then she returned to their bus, a little exasperated.

Inside

Pizzazz pushed the others, all three at once, into the lift, then squeezed in herself.

"I can't breath" moaned Stormer

"Roxy, get off my foot!" yelled Pizzazz

"Sorry, I thought you were Jetta."

"That's mean" Said Stormer, causing Pizzazz to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, it was, 'cos I tried elbowing you before, but your so thick you didn't notice." Argued Jetta

"I'm proud of my toughness."

"That's not what I meant, and you've just proved my point." They both folded their arms. 'Ding' the lift reached the top floor. They stepped out and Pizzazz knocked loudly. There was no answer, so she and Jetta both barged into the door, which opened with ease. There was no Eric in the chair. There was someone in the chair; they could see the shadow, though the chair was looking out the window, the opposite way. A slender hand reached out and touched the play button on a tape recorder. Then the chair turned round...

Cliff-hanger!


	4. Snowstorm Synergy

Chapter 3 

"Clash!" for a second Pizzazz, thought, no KNEW she was going to have a heart attack. Clash smiled. There was along silence, filled with static from the tape. Then it began to speak.

"Pizzazz...Roxy...Stormer...Jetta...Clash. I know your are all in this room. Meet me at Starlite drive in, bring Techrat. That's all"  
"That's all? THAT'S ALL", Screamed Clash jumping, out of her seat. She sat down and stared coldly at the tape player, for what seemed like erternity.  
Stormer then said instantly "This office cold." Clash looked at her blankly; ten smiled slowly, but not much.  
"I can't fill you in. I don't really understand myself"  
"You knew about this film of yours." Pizzazz pointed out. Clash looked at her feet. Or at least were her feet where, if not for Eric's desk. There was along silence.  
Stormer broke it, "Let's go"

They all got in to Clash's car, Pizzazz insisted on driving, so Clash sat in the front passenger seat. Stormer sat in between Roxy and Jetta in the back. Pizzazz drove like a maniac. She nearly knocked two old people, and a traffic sign. She was so annoyed she took a wrong turning and had to reverse, nearly running over a cat, and knocking several dustbins over.

Finally they arrived. Clash swore loudly "What?" asked Roxy coldly "Forgot Techrat" moaned Clash "I'm here," he said stepping out of a wall. "Hey, How'd he do that?" inquired Jetta "Follow me ladies" The five walked through the wall and came to a big computer "Intruder, Intruder" "Well, hack it, show them" Commanded Eric. Techrat began working, while Eric turned round.  
"Meet Clash's film maker." He said darkly" A hologram projector we used it to make all the scenery and characters. But for it to fully operate you have to go on a sort of, wild goose chase"  
Pizzazz folded her arms "Why"  
"So you can find Jem and the Holograms, the computer isn't fully functional without their permission"  
"Fine were are they?" Butted in Roxy.  
"In the Alps near Mount Blanc. Miss Vivian's doing her own filming over there"  
"Lets go then" Said Stormer enthusiastically.

"It's freezing" moaned Stormer, Two days later the mountains.  
"We'll camp here," said Pizzazz. "Stormer, Clash help me fix the tent. Roxy, Jetta you go find the Holograms"  
"I don't want to go with her "moaned Jetta "Same here" Argued Roxy.  
"At least you agree on something" smiled Clash.  
"Oh go on, we'll make a nice fire for you. "Encouraged Stormer.  
"Great" moaned Roxy sarcastically "Come on," said Jetta, through chattering teeth. She turned and Roxy followed. They walked about two miles with out saying anything to each other.  
"What's that say?" Said Roxy unexpectedly, pointing to a sign. Jetta squinted through the fluffy snow.  
"Avalanche risk." She turned "Hey look smoke must be a camp, COM's"  
They marched through the deep snow, to find an empty camp.  
"Hey Misfits up here" Shouted Aja, as she ran away.  
Before Roxy or Jetta could move the ground started to shake "Is that the avalanche?" Screamed Roxy.  
"Yeah, come here." They both hid behind a thick tree, as volumes of snow raced around the tree, almost pulling them with it. The snow suddenly stopped, but the tree shook. Suddenly it began to fall. Jetta jumped out the way, but Roxy wasn't quick enough and the tree trapped by the legs.  
"Please, please don't scream" Begged Jetta "Okay, but get me out" begged Roxy "I'm trying" Jetta groaned digging around the tree.

Two miles away Pizzazz, Stormer and Clash finished the tent. "Did you feel that?" asked Stormer.  
"Probably Jem drowning in snow" Smiled Pizzazz slyly "C'mon, lets make a nice fire." Smiled Clash.


	5. Hot chocolate tigers

Roxy started to cry in pain. Oh no don't cry, in front of Jetta, she thought. But she couldn't help herself. Tears were the only things warming her up, but she only let out a few. She knew Jetta had seen her but she pretended not to notice. Jetta was breathing quickly, her breath visible as an icy mist. Suddenly Roxy felt lose and was able to move her legs, but the pain was excruciating. Jetta pulled her out, and put her arm round her. She slowly helped her to stand up.

"You okay?"

Roxy shivered" I can't walk" She flopped down. Jetta sat next to her and Roxy started crying again. Jetta began knocking her knees together like a child. Suddenly, filled with inspiration she leaped up, and turned to Roxy.

"I thought you were a good fighter."

Roxy sniffed and looked up.

"What are you saying?"

Jetta rolled her eyes, in the friendliest way possible and let out a hint of a smile.

"Can't you just pull yourself up?"

Roxy shrugged and slowly put her weight on to them. She had to screw her face up in concentration, to transfer the weight evenly. She swayed on the spot, she looked pale like she was going to faint. Jetta gripped her firmly on the shoulder.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can" Roxy smiled and gently removed Jetta's hand from her shoulder. She staggered forward.

"Er, Roxy it's this way" giggled Jetta pointing. Roxy trudged through the snow, head down, but Jetta could see a smile through Roxy's hair.

Roxy and Jetta returned to their tent quite quickly. Clash was cooking something that looked like food. Jetta tried what was probably a sausage. She nearly spat it out in shock. It was nice, better it was the best she'd ever had.

"What've you done to your legs?" whispered Clash rummaging through the baggage and emerging with a first aid kit.

"Well to cut a long story short I was attacked by an tiger"

"In the Alps?" Frowned Crash. Jetta butted in

"It was this long." Lied Jetta allowing her hands to fully extend, along with her imagination. "And it had all scars and stuff."

"And it chased me for ages" said Roxy putting on a false smile of pride. Clash sat looking at her legs in awe. Stormer entered the tent.

"I've lost Pizzazz."

"Where've you been?" asked Roxy.

"Someone thought it'd be a good idea to try and look for gold"

She smiled and left with Clash to get some hot chocolate. Stormer re-entered with three cups she handed Jetta and Roxy a cup each.

"Clash tells me you had a pack of tigers after you." Began Stormer, admiration glittering in her eyes.

Jetta snorted loudly.

"Yeah 'bout five of them!" replied Roxy.

"Nah ten Roxy" smiled Jetta.

Clash walked in. "We should go and find Pizzazz." The Stormer and Clash decided they would go and look for Pizzazz. They left the tent.

Roxy picked up the first aid book and began slowly deciphering the words out loud.

"For-broken-legs-give-the leg-good" her finger rested on the word

"Sup-super-s..."

"...Support" Finished Jetta.

"Support" repeated Roxy her face screwed up in concentration.

"Also good for..."

Jetta sat by her

"Fracture" She offered helpfully

"Thanks" said Jetta quietly. Jetta knew she was grateful for the help, but had no idea why she wanted to suddenly read. Roxy answered this question out loud

"I'm reading because it's my fault this happened" She said this with all her pride

"Don't apologise, you're the one hurt."

Roxy frowned. The words didn't make sense, not coming from Jetta's mouth. She suddenly felt incredibly tired and yawned loudly. Jetta passed her a pillow without Roxy asking. She got one for herself and lay down. Roxy put the book down and lay down to.

"Goo'night yank" said Jetta bouncily.

"'Night" replied Roxy feeling just the tiniest bit shy.

"I'm freezing" moaned Stormer. Clash stood on something hard. She looked down and let out an ear-piercing scream. She had just stepped on what looked like Pizzazz. A frozen Pizzazz, mangled in snow, her limbs bent in odd directions. Stormer turned quickly and nearly fainted. She swayed back and forth, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Is that...Is that our Pizzazz?"


	6. Ice is nice?

Chapter 5

Stormer stared at the motionless figure.

"Pizzazz" she whispered quietly. She knelt down by the icy body. Clash knelt next to her.

"She's not..."

"No" laughed Stormer nervously. She bent a little lower, when Pizzazz suddenly started to move. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Who knows" shrugged Stormer, regaining some cheeriness.

Clash and Stormer helped Pizzazz into a sleeping bag. Roxy flicked to contents of the first aid book, ruffling the pages loudly in hope some one (i.e. Pizzazz) would notice.

"Oh 'eke you look like the snowman's wife" Said Jetta, failing her attempt to be helpful. She suddenly realised what she had just said, so redeemed herself by helping Roxy find the page.

"You can read?" Asked Pizzazz. She tried to sit up, but Clash forced her back down.

"Hey Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta were chased by tigers"

"Poor gullible Stormer" Sighed Pizzazz "I bet you believed that too, huh Clash?" Clash nodded proudly. Roxy cleared her throat, causing Jetta to shoot her a "get on with it" look.

"It sounds like hypothermia, did you rip your clothes Pizzazz? Pizzazz?" Pizzazz just stared at the ceiling of the tent.

"Shall I phone your dad, or maybe Eric?" Offered Clash.

"Eric" Muttered Pizzazz weakly. Then she went to sleep. Clash dialled the number, and opened her mouth to say "hello" but instead passed the phone to Stormer. Stormer frowned at her then spoke,

"Hi Eric"

"I'm busy Stormer"

"But...but...I" Stormer looked around for help. Jetta made a scratching action, to which Stormer nodded "But Eric a tiger..." Jetta held up her fingers "...seven tigers were chasing Jetta and Roxy, and Roxy's broken both her legs."

"I'm fine" scowled Roxy. Jetta patted her head with an expression of mock pity.

"...And Pizzazz is really sick."

"Uh oh" Clash's voice rang out on cue, "we're nearly out of food". Roxy groaned loudly.

"Please Eric come and get us."

"Yes, yes I'll send a helicopter, light a fire, and we'll look for the smoke." Eric hung up. Stormer stared at the phone blankly.

"I'll go start a fire"

"I'm freezing, Pizzazz has got all the covers"

"Yeah well I'm still cold." Muttered Pizzazz then fell asleep again. Jetta passed Roxy her cover and went out to help Clash. Stormer sighed and sat on the end of Roxy's bed, staring at Pizzazz, who was opposite. They herd Jetta playing her sax, in a familiar tune. Stormer's eyes lit up. She passed Roxy her guitar, and helped her up,

"What are you."

Stormer pushed Roxy down on a log, which Jetta was sitting on. She rushed back in emerged quickly with her synth.

"Play some music"

"Like what" moaned Roxy unable to find a way of holding her guitar without applying pressure to her soar legs.

"Anything that'll cheer us up, it might even catch the helicopters attention, I know I can find an amp somewhere."

Roxy started singing slowly:

"It takes a lot"

"A lot" sang back Stormer

"To survive" Replied Roxy. Then she started strumming her guitar, and Jetta began blowing her saxophone loudly.

Clash stared banging her cymbals, rhythmically.

"It takes a lot, takes a lot, to survive"

"We will survive!" Stormer smiled,

"You see would playing does help"

Roxy laughed "We should put that slow intro on our next album."

"And Clash's cymbals and..."Jetta looked behind her "hey there's the chopper." Eric rushed out with a wheel chair, an odd site that caused Jetta and Roxy to fall into hysterics

"Nee Naw" Shouted Jetta. Stormer rushed back into the tent and helped Pizzazz out. Clash Quickly packed everything and took it to the helicopter. Eric pulled Roxy into the wheel chair with a little unnecessary force.

"My hero" said Roxy sarcastically.

"Be grateful" nodded Jetta sarcastically. Stormer pushed the wheel chair toward the helicopter, while Jetta and Eric wrapped blankets around Pizzazz.

"Careful the ice is thin." called Eric. Stormer pushed Roxy in to the helicopter. As she walked back to put the tent away, the ice felt thin, too thin. Suddenly the ice started cracking. Stormer began panicking. 'Okay' she thought 'keep calm and still you'll be fine'. Roxy who heard the ice cracking wheeled herself out.

"Stormer, get of the Ice." screamed Roxy. Stormer panicked and ran the ice underneath her. Roxy tried to run towards her, but her legs gave away and she slid towards the pool of water where Stormer was. Just before she fell in, Stormer used all her might to push Roxy onto land, but in the process forced herself down. Roxy leaned over and put her hand into the water. It was unbearably cold, suddenly she felt Stormer's hand clasp hers. She pulled her, but just didn't have the strength. The ice started to break underneath her. Suddenly strong hands pulled her back just as the ice collapsed.

"Really Roxy, you shouldn't make this a daily thing" Said Jetta putting her hand in the water. Stormer grabbed her, and she pulled hard. Roxy grabbed Stormers other hand and they both pulled hard. Stormer coughed and spluttered as Roxy put her hands on Stormers wrist and pulled.

"Oh Stormer" Sighed Roxy breathlessly hugging her.

"You gave us quite a scare" breathed Jetta stroking her hair. She helped her up and took her to the copter. Roxy tried to follow but collapsed with the effort. She sighed. "Great."

"ERIC" screamed Pizzazz. "You bafoon, go and help HER", she commanded pointing at Roxy. She stumbled into the helicopter. Eric helped Roxy into her chair.

"Oh sorry Rox, I forgot." Said Jetta. She pushed Eric into a small still pool of water, and pushed Roxy's chair.

"Eric, this is no time for a swim, hurry up"

"Tut, some people" Roxy shook her head. "Swimming in the ice"


	7. Family scandal

Chapter6

Holograms POV--

"Why are the Misfits following us?" Asked Kimber watching a stray helicopter over head.

"Clash was with Eric a while ago, perhaps they think we've found a location via Video?" suggested Raya

"Don't involve me please" moaned Video.

"What's Clash up to" asked Jerrica

"Something about a film to steal money." Replied Video yawning.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Eric's helicopter landed in the garden of Pizzazz and her father's mansion. When Eric was out of ear shot Pizzazz moaned "Clash what the hell is your movie supposed to be?" Clash blinked blankly, not understanding the question.

"She means the one with Eric involved." groaned Roxy.

"I'll tell you, but before I say anything, I was forced to do this."

"Oh, get on with it"

"There is no movie, it's just a word we used to cover ourselves up, a codename if you like."

"Oh, very clever, what does 'movie' refer to then?"

Clash felt her face go pink. She closed her eyes and whispered "steal all of your money". She didn't open her eyes; she instead waited for an explosion. A long time passed by and there wasn't one so she slowly opened her eyes. Roxy was the one she thought would be angriest but her face only suggested coldness. Stormer was the same. Jetta was wearing "Well I already knew that" look. Slowly Clash turned to Pizzazz. Pizzazz cat0like eyes stared straight back at her. Clash tried really hard but couldn't find a single emotion, negative or otherwise.

"What was the ransom?" Pizzazz asked, her voice a little hoarse. Clash blushed very deeply. This was something she didn't want to ever tell the Misfits.

"Video." Clash closed her eyes, she could imagine them all laughing.

"Clash, would you like to be my cook?" asked Pizzazz. Clash scanned the question for sarcasm, and slowly opened her eyes. Moving her eyes in a clockwise direction she saw Jetta first, her face blank, as though she had missed the conversation. Then there was Roxy, wearing a puzzled look. Next Clash swivelled her eyes past Pizzazz to Stormer, who gave her a little smile. Clash turned back to Pizzazz. "Pardon" was the first word she should have said but she said yes instead, before frowning trying to recall what had just been said.

"Good, I like your food," said Pizzazz. Stormer beamed and Clash looked to right hand wall were Roxy and Jetta where. Jetta was staring at the floor. She looked up suddenly and said "What the 'ell just 'appened."

"Clash is gonna be our cook" replied Stormer, genuinely delighted. Jetta still blinked like she didn't understand.

"You know what a cook is don't ya? They make food ya know if you get hungry and also-"monolouged Roxy

"-Thank you Roxy I'm sure every one knows what a cook is" muttered Eric entering from the cockpit.

"I suggest we get out now, we've been here ages," He said, not making eye contact. As he walked past Pizzazz she tripped him up.

"Oh get up you lazy-"

"Idiot" suggested Roxy

"Buffoon" Jetta offered

"Man" Stormer gave helpfully

"-Theif" said Pizzazz deciding to always finish her own sentences in future. "Where's my money."

"I had to um 'borrow' it, to pay for some Er help"

"What kind of help, you never told me." Asked Clash scornfully.

"Techrat, he-"

"-Is a freak" finished Roxy

"No, he's a genius. He discovered something special about the starlight home. It's holding a huge electronic device, which he thinks is some kind of computer, possibly to help the holograms lighting, and scenery and so on. I had Zipper try and find but he never did. He claimed there was nothing remarkable in that building except an extraordinary number of brats."

---

"I hate him," squealed Pizzazz as Clash and Jetta helped to her room. "He's got all my money."

"Well if you wanna fight him you'll have to get some sleep. G'night" said Jetta. She closed the door and Clash went to the kitchen. Jetta returned to the living room, where she was nearly deafened by Roxy and Stormer who were competing to sing in the highest key. Stormer attempted to win by screeching so Jetta threw some blankets at her.

"I won!" taunted Stormer playfully.

"Careful, I wouldn't want to drive over your feet." Said Roxy threateningly.

"Well that means get the spare bedroom," said Stormer.

"Well I can't get up the stairs" pointed out Roxy.

"We could try hauling you washing line," joked Jetta, grateful for the lack of singing in the room.

"I won!" Repeated Stormer.

"You squealed" Jetta murmured correcting her.

"Sheesh you act like you've never won anything in your life." Roxy said, sighing. Stormer turned a shade of crimson.

"Sorry" Roxy turned her own shade of scarlet. Jetta moaned loudly. She had fallen asleep and was apparently having a nightmare because she began thrashing. Unfortunately Roxy was on the same couch as her and got kicked on the ribs several times before she could hold her down.

"She hasn't quite been herself as she?" Stormer muttered, almost to herself.

"You mean 'cos she hasn't argued with me?" Roxy smiled almost warmly, before she realised how serious Stormer was. Stormer sat by her.

"C'mon Roxy, you know she's too proud and worried about Pizzazz to admit there's a problem." Roxy opened her mouth to say something about relaxing, but she knew Stormer could get bitchy if she upset her, 'besides' thought Roxy 'there's a difference between Mary worrying about everything and being genuinely concerned a member of the group'. Roxy began day dreaming, recalling some of the best times of her life she ever had with The Misfits, who she, very deeply, considered her family. Suddenly Jetta sitting up suddenly snapped her back to reality. Jetta rushed to the toilet, Stormer followed knocking on the door.

"Have you been sick?" asked Stormer. Roxy, who had wheeled up behind her, winced and said

"Give her some air Stormer, if you lean on the door she won't be able to come out."

"Jetta! Open the f------ door!" Roxy stared at her in disbelief. They heard her open the lock she walked strait past them, barely listening to Stormer's whining and got back under the covers on the couch.

---

Roxy sat back at the end of the couch while Stormer pulled a chair up. Jetta was pretending to be asleep and they all knew it. After an uncomfortable silence Roxy pulled covers from her. Jetta wasn't crying but she had been, because her mascara had run and the traces of tears were visible. She sat up and stared at the cover where her knees where.

"So what's up?" asked Stormer. Who now looked incredibly disorientated. Jetta shook her head.

"Oh C'mon something's bothered you." Said Roxy, suprising Jetta with how kind and soothing her voice was.

"You'll laugh." said Jetta throwing Roxy a look of mingled disgust and trust, which confused Stormer, but Roxy smiled softly and then a little to her own suprise, and alot to Jetta's she realised she was hugging her, quite tightly.

"No, you know I wont." Said Roxy pulling away, but she kept one arm around her. Stormer's gaze softened for a second but then tightened,

"Are you pregnant?" asked Stormer not sure of how serious she was. Jetta shook her head and giggled although more to her embarrassment more tears escaped her eyes.

"Did you lose someone?" asked Roxy. Jetta nodded;

"My brother" she choked.

"I can't imagine losing Craig" Stormer said sadly. Roxy began stroking Jetta's mane subconsciously, she seemed suddenly dazed. "I lost my brother when I was eight." she said slowly, "He was killed by a car." she continued her voice sounded like someone else's. She blinked and fell back into the moment confused. "Did I say that out loud?" Stormer nodded and slowly moved to the other side of Jetta, and started stroking her hair as well. "I lost my mum in a car crash, and my dad was caught in a fire in his office" she recalled sadly. "So Craig's looked after me all my life. I always looked up to him. Jetta could imagine Pizzazz walking in now. What would she say if she saw the three of them, all huddled up talking about family loses? She heard Pizzazz snore, and so gratefully realised she didn't have to worry about it. Stormer had stopped stroking her hair, but Roxy still was.

"It's funny," said Stormer. She wouldn't have said this any other time, but had the odd urge to say it. "We're kinda like a family." She didn't know if she had said it until Jetta put her free arm around (the other being around Roxy)

"You could say that" Jetta said smiling. "I'd agree"

"Me too" agreed Roxy warmly.


	8. Changes of heart

Chapter 7

Pizzazz woke up with an incredible headache. She was fed up of Eric, he had gone over the line and she knew just what to do.

"Daddy" said Pizzazz in an innocent tone.

"Hmmm"

"Mr Raymond stole all my money from my bank account."

"Hmmm"

"The thing is…"

"Phyllis, I'm busy so make it quick"

"…I had some of your money and it got stolen and…"

Harvey looked up and stared at his daughter.

"How much?" he asked sternly

"Oh, quite a bit."

"Phyllis I don't have time for this, how much?"

"Well, I don't daddy." Pizzazz answered in her sweetest, girlish voice.

Pizzazz left the room and has she closed the door she heard Harvey pick up the phone and dial. 'Eric, you are in so much trouble'

-----------------------------------

Pizzazz went down stairs and had breakfast with Clash, who cautioned her to be nice to Jetta. Pizzazz then went outside where the others where. Roxy was swimming and Stormer was sitting on a deck chair reading a newspaper. Jetta was sitting with her feet in the pool in the furthest corner from Pizzazz.

"I think I have something that will cheer you up." Jetta eyed her carefully, not quite trusting the tone of voice. She wondered whether she should stand up to avoid tempting pizzazz too push her in. But she didn't bother and instead said "What might that be?"

"I just got Eric in trouble with daddy, and I mean big trouble!" Pizzazz smiled gleefully. Jetta tried to look interested, but really didn't want to hear it. Maybe Pizzazz didn't realise, but Jetta had only met her brother twice, and she wished she had spent more time with him. Roxy swam over.

"D'think we'll get our money back? " She asked hopefully

"Well my daddy knows just the people to get all our money back with interest." Said Pizzazz, her smile now widening dangerously. Stormer, who had looked troubled all morning came over, praying Pizzazz would wipe her smile off her face.

"So what's up hon, still thinking of Craig?" asked Roxy as she climbed out the pool.

"Er, no, I received an, er, 'interesting' phone call" answered a fidgety Stormer.

"Oh" said Pizzazz the smile fading. "So, lets hear your definition of interesting."

"Kimber Benton." Said Stormer after a while, her voice half-morbid, half-nervous.

-----------------------------------

Kimber was still looking out the window. Finally for the first time all morning she opened her mouth.

"Why are we messing the Misfits around, I don't think they were after our movie location."

"Because they have been following us and because Ashley saw one of Eric's 'friends' lurking around the house." Explained Jerrica

"You can't be too careful" finished Aja. She too was fed up with chasing them round.

"But those are stupid reasons. You've just picking on them since the argument with Rio."

Jerrica frowned. "Kimber it's nothing to do with that."

Jerrica walked out the door.

"I trust you can I tell you something Aja?" asked Kimber carefully

"Why me?"

"Because sometimes you're more like a sister than Jerrica."

"Oh thanks Kimber, go ahead."

"I phoned Stormer this morning"

Aja pretended she wasn't surprised.

"And? Is there a reason?"

"I'm leaving the holograms." Kimber waited for Aja to gasp or frown but she did neither.

"I know how you feel kid."

"What?" said Kimber, she always thought Aja was a very loyal holograms.

"Well I get a bit bored now that Shana's on guitar as well. Y'know, sometimes you feel like the audience can see through you. "

Kimber nodded, "I'm gonna see if Stormer can get us into the Misfits. Pizzazz isn't so bad."

"You're right. I wanna join too; it's time we had some fun. But we can't tell them about Synergy."

"No, that's okay. Stormer told the Misfit enjoy using different instruments, so they could fit us in. This could really work."

"But that leaves Jem, Shana and Raya. How will they cope?"

"Well Raya on drums, with Shana on guitar. Jem can play the keyboard and sing, so that'll be the same as the original holograms."

"Hey, you're right. And the first Misfits and the Stingers survived as trios. C'mon lets go to Gabour estate and explain the situation."

-----------------------------------

Aja and Kimber found themselves sitting in the living room with the Misfits, Clash and Eric who had been staying in the attic, which had not yet been redone. The former holograms explained why they had left, and then they made a list of reasons why they wanted to be Misfits. The Misfits huddled together and began whispering.

"Kimber's a bit of a wimp" muttered Jetta.

"She can adapt quickly and she's a great musician, she'll be okay. And I like Aja too."

"Yeah, I like Aja, I like anyone who stands up to me." Said Roxy throwing a friendly smile at Jetta.

"We could use them too spy" whispered Pizzazz.

"But they've left." Said Jetta.

"It's a good idea," whispered Stormer, "Think of the music."

"I second the motion" said Jetta.

"Then I third it" said Roxy.

"What do you think Clash" asked Pizzazz pulling her in.

"Does my opinion count?"

"Of course"

"It'll be good, two more people to boss around."

"Okay then" finished Pizzazz. They all straightened up.

"You're in." Said Pizzazz "No funny stuff, and I'm the boss, got it?"

"Right" said Kimber and Aja in unison.

"Hey we better sort out whose playing on what instrument." Said Roxy, thinking aloud. "I'm staying on base guitar. Jetta?"

"I'm staying on sax luv, what 'bout you 'Zazz?"

"Lead singer _and_ my lecky guitar." Said Pizzazz proudly.

"I'll still play keyboard." Said Kimber

"And I'll stick with my synth." Added Stormer.

"Well if you want I can play drums, Raya taught me very well" offered Aja.

"What do you wanna do Clash?" asked Pizzazz jokingly.

"I'll just play my sax too." She joked

"You can play sax?" asked Jetta

"Yeah, I thought I told you?"

"No, how well"

"Very well, if I do say so myself. I've got a silver alto."

"Well mine's a tenor at the mo'. "

"Well, I guess you're a Misfit too!" concluded Stormer. Clash beamed. Her dream come true! She wondered why she never mentioned he saxophone before, she was good.

-----------------------------------

The new Misfits practised a few times together and Pizzazz in a good mood for change decided to get them on the Lin-z Pierce show. Stormer and Kimber began writing a song, while Pizzazz, Clash and Aja discussed getting Danse or Video to help them. Roxy has been alone in her room for two hours, so Jetta decided to go and talk to her, unable to find any other way to occupy herself.

"So, what's up Yank? Scared everyone one'll forget you?" Jetta closed the door and Roxy looked up her face looked sullen, she pouted her lips at the question.

"Not them but you."

"What?"

"Look I've got nothing against Clash, but…"

"…But?"

"Well I don't see why you're suddenly best friends, just because she can play the same instrument as you. You never liked her before."

"You don't like me, why do you care?"

"I, I do like you I was just jealous at first because Pizzazz only paid her attention to you. Things change Jetta, I never meant to give the impression of hate." Jetta sat next to Roxy and then thoughtfully said

"So you're upset because Clash and I play the saxophone and you don't want me to go back to fighting with you." Roxy nodded. "I wasn't going to. I was just helping Clash settle in. There's more of us now, and the rule look out for your own kind still applies, so were all gonna have to put up with a few changes. And I never meant to be hateful to you either." Roxy nodded again, then smiled.

"So, wanna go shopping. We could do with outfits for the Lin-Z Pierce show. We haven't been out together, just the two of us, for ages"

"Great lets go," said Jetta feeling like a weight and been lifted.

-----------------------------------

Down stairs Clash was giving a list of reasons why she did not trust Video. Suddenly Eric burst into the room and got down on his knees in front of Pizzazz's feet.

"I've given all your money back with extra, and I think might be broke, and I don't like your father, but I like the idea of the new Misfits and…" Eric had to stop and this point to get his breath back, "I want to be your manager."

"Okay" shrugged Pizzazz. She wasn't his best friend right now, but she shared his greed and hate for the holograms.

"WHAT?" asked Eric surprised it was so easy.

"Well, I said okay. No need to shout about it." Eric nodded and smiled an evil smirk, quickly recovering from shock. "'The new Misfits.' Think of the promotion! All forms of media will want to interview you! Loads of publicity."

"Great" said Kimber happily.

"Were on the Lin-Z Pierce show on Wednesday." Aja told him happily.

"And it's gonna be good" said Stormer.

-----------------------------------


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the Lin-z Pierce show, everything became a lot clearer. Eric was staying manager, the Misfits were happy, and Jem learnt where Aja and Kimber had gone, and more importantly, why. The Holograms where however unhappy being a trio, and tried a few times to convince Kimber and Aja to return. Roxy was however still unhappy about something but no one knew what it was.

Eric still wanted to know about the Holograms computer, so got Zipper (out of jail from bail,) and Techrat to try and continue looking into it. Jetta and Pizzazz enjoyed a humorous meeting between 'Rat and Zip (As Jetta know called them, much to Techrat's dismay.) where Techrat had what Roxy liked to call 'a don't touch me fit'. To Clash's irritation, Kimber managed to convince Video to come over to the Misfits. Stormer tried a few clever (but unsuccessful) scenarios for the cousins to settle their differences.

The extra money gained from Eric was used to buy house, which included a nest for Techrat, an office for Eric, another 'office' for Zipper. There was a gourmet kitchen to Clash's delight, and built in recording and filming studios, which Pizzazz considered essential, while everyone else thought 'over-the-top.' Stormer began writing a biography of the Misfits, including thoughts and feelings form each member of the band. Pizzazz wanted it to be called 'Misfits-the legend', but Jetta said it would more logical to call the book 'The Misfits- Changes'. Aja arranged visits to the Starlight girls often, they were always asking for favours such as 'we need more sweets.' This was because when Aja and Kimber left, most of the girls blamed Jem, and as a result didn't ask the Holograms or Jerrica for help very often.

A few months after Stormer had her book published the Misfits began recording their new album. Roxy was given a solo track, but was still unhappy about something. Clash and Video were also starting to face problems of their own.

Authors notes:

Well there it is; the end of my first ever fan fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I will be writing a sequel soon to tie up loose ends. Please leave a review if you have anything to say.

All charters mentioned are copyright of Hasbro and Sunbow.


End file.
